villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Momstabba
Momstabba is a one-time villain from the FOX animated sitcom The Cleveland Show, only appearing in the episode "Our Gang". He is the leader of The Stoolbloods, a notorious drug-dealing gang in East Stoolbend. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Biography Momstabba and The Stoolbloods heard about The Crazy Eights selling cocaine on their turf. They then stole their supplies and warned them not to come back. Cleveland heard about this, and not understanding the magnitude of the situation, he broke into their hideout and profanely threatened all of them not to mess with him again. Momstabba told his gang members to hold their fire, saying that Cleveland's nonsensical ramblings have peaked his interest. During the same scene, he slapped one of his workers, telling them not to bring up David Archuleta, reminding him of losing a bunch of money on him, apparently placing some kind of bet on him. His worker thought he made it back on Christian Siriano, but Momstabba said he still didn't make up the same amount he lost. A huge fight then broke out among them all and Cleveland grabbed the bag of coke, and slipped away, unharmed and unseen on the radar. Later that day, AK Rocka of The Crazy Eights told Cleveland exactly who they were and what he did. Cleveland flipped out and flushed the cocaine down the toilet to cover his butt. Just as Cleveland was finally about to relax, Momstabba called him and said they were holding Junior for ransom, and that they would kill him if he does not return their merchandise within 10 minutes. This would be virtually impossible now, that he flushed everything down the toilet. Cleveland got The Crazy Eights to band together with him and he borrowed Lester's guns, so that they would simply go back and take Junior back, without making the trade. When they got there, Momstabba held Junior at gunpoint and threatened for him to give his cocaine back, but when Rallo revealed what Cleveland did to the coke, Momstabba knocked him out cold and threatened to blow his mustache off with his gun. The Crazy Eights saved Cleveland, by bribing Momstabba and the other Stoolbloods. They gave him everything they could find in their pockets, but it was not enough to hold him over. Then, Cleveland's brother, Broderick Brown came in and dumped out a massive sack of Afghani heroin, the finest heroin in the world, bigger than what he had before right in front of him. Momstabba finally let Cleveland, Junior, and The Crazy Eights go and told them never to return to him again. Appearance Momstabba is a muscular, but very large-framed, African-American adult male, wearing a red bandanna, a black shirt, a dark blue over shirt, dark gray pants, and black shoes. He also has a golden ring piercing on his left ear. Personality Momstabba is violent, murderous, quick-to-anger and has broken several laws, throughout his run as a gang leader. He is a heartless and villainous criminal, even when you dig as deep down as you can go, truly not caring about a single person. His name implies that he has stabbed his own mother, proving that he really has no moral standards. He even started beating up one of his own lackeys, after they reminded him of one of his previous failures, showing that he doesn't show any mercy toward anyone. Trivia *His name is a variant on the term "Mom Stabber", implying that he has stabbed his own mother possibly to death, making him guilty of matricide, on top of all his other horrible wrongdoings. Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Leader Category:Drug Dealers Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Crime Lord Category:Amoral Category:One-Shot Category:Male